


What is Hard-Won and Delicate

by Dobit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Community: tfa_kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Flashback Inception, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Implied Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker, Implied Rey/Finn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Pheromones, Rey Can Fix It, Two POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobit/pseuds/Dobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master, are you ill?"</p><p>The Jedi, jarred out of his reminiscence, looks at the young woman startled. After a moment's breath, he relaxes. "It's nothing."</p><p>"Luke", The apprentice had never before insisted with him but this is different. Something is amiss. "Please...you look flushed. If there is anything wrong with you I want to know. Maybe I can help you?"</p><p>He regards her with a warm smile; charmed by her confident kindness. "I don't think you can, Rey. Nor would I want you to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the windy terra firma of Ahch-To, Rey was grateful.

Given her previous circumstances on Jakku, she does not see herself being anything but appreciative. However, at this moment, she curses her current state of affairs.

It has been 97 days since her training began. Every morning, exercises started with strength training and ended with a run up those steps…how she hated those steps.

Rey struggled with labored breath, legs burning, as she pushed herself forward. Every day it got easier, but when it did she made it a point to go faster. She refused to let down who was waiting for her at the top of the stone stairs.

Finally, she nears the top just as the sun is starting to peak over the glistening sea. A silhouette standing at the edge of the cliff serves as her end goal...much as it was the first time she arrived up this path.

She stopped at the summit, feeling like she was going to toss up breakfast. Rey leans forward, bracing herself with her hands on her legs; breathing haggardly. After a minute or two she regains her composure and walks over to the cloaked figure by the cliff side.

The apprentice steps beside her Master; sparing him a glance only to then follow his suit and gaze at the rising sun.

"Good Morning, Master Skywalker."

He speaks; his voice soft, "Same to you, Rey." 

The melding of golds, pinks, purples, and blues of the sea was breathtaking, even after all this time. She basks in the glow of two suns now. The youth tries to hold in her excitement for what the one at her side has to teach her today.

 

"You push yourself so hard. It's an admirable quality but I hope you don't take it too far...again."

She chuckles remembering the, now, humorous times she had injured herself training with him, “Good thing you were there to help me when I have.”

He focuses on her, a serious expression dawning upon him, “In the future I may not be able to…“

A worried look graces Rey’s face, “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to make light of your words.”

“No offense taken, Rey. I appreciate your faith in me. Today…my faith in you, and what you have gathered from me so far, will be all you have to guide you.”

The young woman patiently awaited his next words, a trepidation growing in her heart.

“Let’s go back to the beginning – when you first came to this planet…did you sense me through the Force?”

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts on that day, “Slightly…though nothing concrete as to track you. I knew you were closer to me than before I had reached this system, but, if it were not for my visions of this island, I would have had a much harder time locating you.”

He nodded, “That’s good to hear. I was hoping I wasn’t slipping in my control of how others can feel my presence.”

Luke steps away from the cliff and towards stone ground. “As you know, I have been hiding my signature in the Force…I must always, for if I were to release that control, others with keen sensitivity would be able to locate me in an instant. The same goes for you. You have grown very powerful Rey.”

The apprentice _did_ now have to mind her signature, she made sure to keep her strength masked in the vast ocean of the Force. She looks at him from afar and smiles slightly; her Master was quite complimentary and encouraging. He tended to, unwittingly, she assumed, reinforce the feeling through the Force – it truly made every bit of praise seem more genuine. Rey took every one as a treasure.

He continues, “Now…this isn’t a repeat of the cloaking lesson I gave you some weeks ago.”

Rey strolls over to the hard surface across the Jedi, listening intently.

“What if I told you there was a way for you to become not only veiled in the physical and Force sense…but to be like you disappeared entirely?”

Her eyes widened, “Even death does not mask a presence in the Force, Master. It should not even be possible.”

“I did not believe so, either. In my studies I found no word about such a thing. The Force continued to have many facets that were elusive, even to the Masters of Old.”

The youth was in awe. "Could you give me a demonstration?"

His eyes sadden, "Herein lies the challenge, my Child. I can’t show you...but it's possible. I've seen...and felt it work. I could tell you what to expect when you attempt it, but - I, haven't tried it for myself."

She wanted to ask why. How could he have experienced it but never even tried? Then she notices his sudden far-off gaze. She decides to leave it be. They have gotten close enough in their time together but that kind of prying seemed to be inappropriate. 

“I will not cloud the truth of what I would have you do. You will be tapping into a side of the Force that would have previously gone against everything the Jedi of Old stood for… to harness it, without it dominating you, will be as to let yourself go. Do you feel up to it, Rey?”

Rey’s eyes widen, surely she must have misunderstood. “You speak of the Darkside?”

“I do. Like everything I have taught you here, you have the choice to reject this lesson. I will not compel you to do anything you truly do not wish to do.”

Refusal was only natural. What she has heard of the Darkside only bloomed warning in her heart; and what she had felt of it made her blood run cold. Yet at the same time…everything led up to this moment. Her visions tied her to Luke. Her journey, in all of it’s many twists and turns, sent her to him. He had never failed her in his teachings and words…

 

“I shall do my best.”

He nods, “We will begin, then.” Luke's eyes close. “Resist the temptation to brace yourself…I want you to relax. I need you to send your mind into a meditative state.”

Meditation was never her strong suit…many other abilities came to her easily but to calm herself and resist turbulent thoughts for a long period of time proved difficult. Nevertheless, she mimics his action and does as she is instructed.

“I want you to look at the greater Force…even if you can only get a glimpse. Take your time…”

She stood for 20 minutes before she got anywhere even close to his request – when the Force at large revealed itself to her she found herself stunned by it’s vastness. It tended to frustrate her, in a way, as everything still appeared so vague to her…she assumed that was the nature of the Force. She took in what she could of it’s hints of color and light…even the areas of Darkness.

“I sense you have made progress. Good. Now, face away from the Light.”

She hesitated.

“Don’t embrace the negative thoughts that come with it…but to do this you must journey forth, into the Dark. If you want to turn back, now is your last chance.”

Rey started trembling and kept her eyes tightly shut. She willed herself towards that gaping abyss that she had thus-far avoided like her life depended on it.

“Concentrate, Rey…don’t run…keep going until the Light is gone.”

The brown-haired youth travels on but feels her momentum slow, she senses herself being immersed in the Dark, like she is wading into quicksand. She feels she will lose her way if she does not go back.

Her trembling escalates to shaking. “But I’m sinking, Master! I have to leave!”

“I’m sorry, you can’t go back. Be brave, Rey.”

The truth of his words seemed to weigh her down even more. The Dark was swallowing her. Inside, she was looking up, feeling as if she were drowning in depths of obsidian. The Light, that before was always within her reach, may as well have been a dim star in the sky.

Tears fall down her cheeks. “What if I don’t return?” Everything was becoming muffled, but she heard one last thing before the silence hit –

“You will.”

 

Rey opened her eyes, instinctively calming a panicked breath, and saw nothing but blackness surrounding her. She felt cold, but there was something oddly comforting about it…it reminded her of being asleep. Then, she remembered her previous standing and, instantly, the Dark parted before her eyes. Aside from a looming haze that vignettes her vision, she could see everything crystal clear. It was so bright that a part of her wished it had never revealed itself to her. The Island she was at before materialized in front of her, as did a familiar figure clad in whites, beiges, and grays.

She witnessed Luke open his eyes and look around himself. Rey followed his suit; readying herself for any danger that had come about. Nothing out of the ordinary was in her sights. Then, the Jedi walked forward with his hand outreached…he was going to collide with her! Before she could say anything he had already strode through her like she didn’t exist.

He graces his hand over his lips, eyes clouded in thought.

She knew now what had happened, she had done it. Vanished before him.

He walked to the cliff side and looked down. Wandered to a platform overlooking the steps…

The apprentice knew she should be calling out to him, to let him know it had worked, but she stood transfixed. He was so bright here; such a contrast from the Darkness at the edge of her sight. It was almost irritating.

The Jedi closed his eyes. Rey could feel him searching for her in the Force. She even felt something small develop in his heart, a negative feeling. He wasn’t easy to read but she thought it may be fear…perhaps even guilt he was displaying. She wondered how he could not find her when she still felt connected to him. Maybe if he was brought over here where it was dimmer…

Luke pulled himself back to the presence of reality and walked back to where he was standing. He clasped his hands and stood.

He was waiting for her. She will not fail him. She will return.

And with that, the haze vanished. The cold had subsided.

 

“Rey?”

She blinked, “You can see me, Master?”

A smile graced his features, “Well done, Rey.”

Rey felt a familiar surge of pride come from the Jedi; with that she truly felt at ease again – she had come back. In retrospect, the path to get there seemed so simple to her.

“I’m surprised, Skywalker…the way was right in front of us all along. How could the old Masters not have known?”

He narrows his eyes in pondering, “Perhaps some tried…”

Luke did not finish his statement but she could have guessed what he would say next.

Rey dared not dwell on it.

“I can understand if you would rather not have any more lessons for the day.”

It was true; while she started slipping away to the Dark she could not help but question her Master. She had never felt so scared for her own life. Rey had no control in those moments…but if she was able to leave during that time she would not have. Deep down she knew Luke would not lead her into something like that if he truly sensed danger. Now she has an ability that will be endlessly useful in both defense and offense. Kylo Ren would certainly not be winning any repeat duels with her in the future…just as soon as she becomes proficient in meditation…

She still had much to learn.

The girl shook her head, “I wish to learn more.” 

Luke crossed his arms into his sleeves. “Such fortitude should be rewarded.”

Rey immediately thought of food. When she wakes, she partakes of fish, bread, and vegetables with a tea to perk her up in the morning; keeping the portion small as to avoid any mishaps while vigorously exercising at first light. The desert native, so used to eating barely anything at all, loved her breakfast; even though her stomach already yearned for more.

"There is an opposing side to that ability you just grasped. The Light’s equivalent."

Rey became crestfallen. She supposed another lesson was already beginning.

The wizened man chuckled slightly, seemingly aware of her disappointment. “Come, Rey.”

While Rey begins to mull about what exactly he could mean by a Lightside ability equal to what she just experienced, Luke turned and walked to a nearby grassy knoll overlooking the ocean surrounding them. He then sat down, crossing his legs into what looks like a meditative position. He takes his arms out of his outer cloak and leans them on his relaxed legs. Palms open, facing up. He glances at Rey; his gentle smile, an irresistible invitation.

She strides toward him. 

“Sit here,” Luke pats the ground just inches in front of him. “I will have to personally aid you with this one.”

Rey anxiously steps forward, so near to her Master that she must be wary not to disturb his grounded robes. She settles herself to sit cross-legged, her knees touching his. She then raises her head to face eyes that mirror the sky.

The pupil realizes this is probably the closest she has been to her Master since she has met him.

 

When she arrived on the island he was a good host, but withdrawn; cautious around her. It was not as if she could best him in battle…yet still, he was anxious around her.

She would even say he was afraid of her.

In those first few days, he flinched whenever she made sudden movements. He refused to sleep when she was awake. He kept a distance.

The scavenger never outright requested he train her…she even disregarded General Organa’s request to tell him of the First Order; to insist he come back to aid the Resistance.

How could she ask such things, when Rey already saw it in his eyes? She witnessed it the first time he revealed himself to her, pulling his cloak hood down atop those windy steps. His unforgettable sad blue eyes stole any words she might have said.

He knew. She could see it tearing him apart inside. Rey decided from that moment on that she must be careful and patient…there was no use in hurting a being already on the mend from being so horribly wounded. 

She gave him space; helped him in his menial tasks around the island, even though he never asked her to. She allowed him time to open up to her.

In contrast, she answered every question the man had for her. Luke was allowed access to know of every aspect of her life up to then.

Occasionally, her patience paid off and he would interject with something about himself. Oftentimes, remarking on how similar their backgrounds were. It brought her such joy to know that a Legend like Luke Skywalker came from such humble beginnings as well.

             

 

About 16 days in-she found herself sharing the small details in her story of how she came to Luke over a light dinner they had one cold night.

"Then- that monster threw me into a tree. I...lost sight of Finn for a while, but I heard him fighting – with the lightsaber!" She enthusiastically told Luke how brave Finn was. Luke was leaned in, elbows on the table, intently listening to her; metal finger trailing circles around the rim of his cup of tea. Then her tone shifted. Luke stopped all movement. 

"- he was losing the battle. Kylo Ren parried his attacks and then – slashed him up his back with that horrid red weapon of his...Finn fell and didn't get up." Her thoughts trailed to the victim in her tale; as far as she knew, Finn was back on the Resistance base where she couldn't see him. He was near death when she left him, he still may be -

She felt her eyes water at the thought of losing him but then...warmth; a presence, like sunlight surrounded her, making her feel at ease. 

Rey glances at Luke, a sad smile on his face. He – this was Luke? She had always felt his strong signature in the Force (what she knew now, was the Force) ever since the Millennium Falcon was approaching the planet. In fact, she is sure she had always known he was there; a light in the universe, as amaranthine as the stars at night. This splendor has a face – has a name. And now he's sharing his light with her. 

She had never felt the Force used to comfort like this. With Kylo Ren it was only pain and...prying. This – is soothing. She wipes one of her eyes and smiles at him. "T-thank you."

He silently nods. She continues with a more positive spin on her tale -

"Finn was alive when I last saw him. I can hardly wait to see him again." She notes a small glimmer in Luke's eye at the mention of that. She tucks away the image for safe keeping. 

"Then...Kylo Ren reached for the -your- lightsaber. I knew he was trying to pull it towards himself even though it was far away in the snow. I couldn't let him have it. I knew that I had it, the power he wielded...I had to try."

She reached her hand out to replicate her actions from that time, though she felt foolish doing so. 

"I got up as fast as I could. Then, I reached out and somehow – willed the saber towards me. It shook, and then...before I knew it, it was in my hand!"

Luke sat back in thought, prosthetic hand cupping his chin. He peered back at Rey; speaking for the first time in hours.

"Lightsabers are tied to the Force – well, as you know, all things are. That being said, the weapons themselves can have a sort of-memory, I guess you could say; and with that memory, a preference. You may have unfocused power, but it was more than Ben was able to will in that moment. Most importantly, though, it chose you; specifically you. This was no coincidence. It belongs to you. You are the rightful owner now, Rey."

She was dumb-founded; she knew that he was letting her hold onto it but he thinks her worthy of it being her weapon?

"Take care of it, now. Show it’s...trust....to be well-founded."

Rey looked down at the saber on the table. It was angled in such a way that Luke's distorted reflection also stared back at her. 

"Yes, sir! I will! I won't fail you!"

Luke looked down, a smirk showing on his face, obviously reminiscing about something. His gaze travelled to his hand, then to his cup...then to her. 

"Do you think you can do it now?" His query broke her out of her admiration. 

"Do...what?"

"Can you will a far off object into your hand?"

Her eyes brightened. "O-of course! What would you like me to get?"

He gestures to a distant stone vessel. "Retrieve that cup, please." She gazed at her target which was a good 20 feet away. Slightly nervous, she held out her hand and tried to get in touch with the Force. Seconds pass. Nothing happens. She turns red with embarrassment and attempts once more. Please! She begs the Force like it could hear her silent plea. She looked back at the Jedi Master but he just had a gentle smile on his face. With her watching, he does a small sigh, closing his eyes for a moment too long as he did so; an action clearly done with intent. 

There was the answer – calm. Rey remembered to be calm. She let her mind quiet and her focus go to the task at hand. Suddenly, the cup shook and it launched itself towards her. She grasped it in surprise, nearly dropping it; looking slowly back to see Skywalker's reaction. He was sporting a bright grin on his face for the first time in the weeks she has known him. 

"You catch on quick, Rey. Could you please do it again?" She returned his beam with her own and nodded. Her training took off from there. 

 

 

Rey returns to reality with a serene bright blue eyes staring back at her. Realizing she has been sitting there just appreciating the moment a little too long, she bows her head slightly in an apologetic manner. He still sat there with his hands turned up, waiting for her like nothing happened. Patience rewards patience. Finally, she put her hands over his and witnesses him close his eyes. She follows suit. At first feeling nothing but the contrast of his warm left hand verses the cold metal of his right hand. Then – light; she was once again wrapped in his ethereal light.

Her sight, which started with nothing but the darkness accompanying shut eyes, suddenly saw the sky above them; clear as if she were in a ship flying though the clouds. She felt airy, like she was floating…through the atmosphere of the day into the beautiful space above. She thought to look down and saw herself hand in hand with her Master surrounded by the vast oceans of Ahch-To. Rey did not even consider her current view odd; it all seemed so natural, and besides, she wasn’t alone.

While she was lost in the idea of what was happening, there they were. In the endless expanse of the cosmos – from there, stars were not the only things in sight; the space around them took on colors and sights so stunning, she was sure she had never witnessed such a spectacle, even in her dreams. All of this seemed somehow familiar to her…then a gentle thought was sent her way from the Light guiding her.

_‘The true essence of the Force lies before you’_

Of course! Her meager attempts at meditations and fleeting uses of that mystical energy were much like this…only now it wasn’t so vague, it was there for her to take in. She never wanted to leave.

_‘I’m glad you are impressed. Be aware, that our physical forms are vulnerable in this state. We cannot linger forever.’_

A glimmer of fear passed through her at the thought of them being helpless below – though the anxiety was fleeting when she understood that Luke would not have let them undertake this venture without being certain of their safety. She was especially appreciative as that meant her Master trusted her so much as to leave himself defenseless in her arms.

Rey was further driven to work harder to get to this point in Force expertise like Luke; replenished in vigor, she readied herself to be brought back to reality.

_‘There is still more to be seen…’_

Something else appeared to Rey. Around her there was a trail heading off into the universe…a glowing fiber humming with promise. Actually, there were quite a few of them; she was astounded that she didn’t notice them before.

_‘Do you recognize them?’_

Recognize? She had to admit she was drawn to them; some more than others. The apprentice made a point to have contact with the one she felt closest to.

The shock of what – who – it was, drove her to speak to her guide for the first time since taking this form.  _‘Finn…it’s Finn!’_

_‘Yes, anyone to whom you have a bond with, you can see. You will see.’_

If she were in her normal state, she was sure she would be crying right now.  _‘I can see…him?’_

_‘Let your bond with him lead you.’_

She was somewhat apprehensive, but then firmly held the important strand to her being.

They were moving again. Stars, planets, ships…all passed them by as they headed to a world she had only seen once before; D’Qar.

Down they went, past the clouds, to see the Resistance Base nestled in luscious green. Their progress slowed as they saw all manner of people going about their day, Rey could now see the detail on their faces – how clear everything was. Soon, they were making their way through rooms and then…there he was. There they were, in fact. Rey saw that four bonds led her to this place.

She witnessed Finn, sitting upright in bed, while the pilot she had met at the base, Poe, was seated next to the recovering man’s bedside talking over a game of cards. BB-8 was by Poe’s side, rolling around on the ground, trying to get a better vantage point on the hand Poe was dealing. R2-D2, the droid with a particular attitude streak that she had grown to love, was situated on the other side of the bed and seemed to be looking in at the game too. There were her four bonds. The scavenger found herself surprised that you could form Force connections with droids – it really does encompass all things. And that same Force was granting her luck as she saw the well-being of her dark-skinned companion.

 _‘Look Master, he’s almost completely well again! I-I mean, these are my friends I was talking about. Finn, Poe, and BB-8.’_  She felt slightly embarrassed at how childlike she must sound.

She felt a humorous wave emanate from Luke, along with a sense of affection towards her.  _‘I see…now I know who to give my thanks to for saving my apprentice and long-time friend.’_

‘ _Long-time friend? You mean Han, right?’_

_‘Han was…is…still a good friend, yes. But in this case, I mean Poe.’_

_‘You never mentioned you knew Poe.’_  She watched as the subject of their conversation leaning his cards down to show BB the spread, Rey made out that BB-8 tried to beep advice to the pilot quietly. Finn then said something about cheating, while R2 sneakily grasped some of Finn’s cards from his lap with his retractable grappling apparatus.

Luke spoke up once more,  _‘It never quite felt right to interject about my past with Poe in the moments you mentioned him. But yes…he is a treasured friend to me. I’ve known him since he was a child.’_

Rey talked again, satisfied with the answer. _'I’m glad you got a chance to see him again. And Artoo, as well!’_

 _‘Yes…I’m actually surprised 3PO isn’t with him.’_  Rey had only seen the golden droid known as C-3PO once or twice around General Leia but was happy to leave those few meetings at that.

The Jedi Master’s attentions changed to focus on the door out of the room. _‘It seems I spoke too soon.’_

Another strong presence was coming… General Leia strode through the door; she was glowing in confidence and strength. Rey assessed that she was probably the more assertive of the Skywalkers – to which Luke sent a sign of agreement towards his apprentice.

After greetings were exchanged, a bumbling C-3PO made his way towards R2 and, when noticing the cards in his appendage, berated him for possible gambling. The astromech grumbled in annoyance.

Rey couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her – her joy was further amplified as she sensed her guiding Light burn bright and gratified.

Everything was so jubilant and wonderful; she could not thank her Master enough.

She made an effort to share her gratitude towards Luke with as much signal through the Force as she could muster.

 

 

 

 

***** 

 

 

 

 

For the first time in a long time, Luke was optimistic for the future. A path to peace, however small, had finally revealed itself. Rey could help save them all and what’s more she had the drive to do so. The people she would fight for were right before her. It was up to Luke to show her how…

 

When he had picked up this rather secretive ability after fully embracing the Force in his meditations, he could not believe his senses…to finally share this with someone else was a blessing. He felt her send him joyous appreciation through their own bond. Hopefully, this was enough of an apology after her experience with the Darkside; but, as a result of her trial, she is now more practiced in a particular skill than he was…perhaps it is enough to give her an edge.

Then he felt it...warmth. Was this the Light of Rey?

She was there, always there, but this was something more...physical. He didn’t think he could feel his bodily sensations when practicing this skill.  

Perhaps the weather was warming up on Ahch-To. But it did not feel like the beating rays of the sun.

The distracting warmth was concentrating in his gut...no, lower.

He felt...need. 

 

_No!_

 

 

Suddenly it was all gone. The visions that were as clear as day rushed passed them in haze of starlight. Rey gasped as Luke roughly broke their connection. He stood up; putting his hand to his head, trying to settle himself. The young woman fell forward just stopping her torso from hitting the ground in front of her; grappling with the vertigo that threatened to send her to oblivion.

"I – apologize, Rey. We will continue that at a later time. I'll be back." He then turned his back on her and walked away in a swift manner. Luke hoped he didn't offend or traumatize Rey, but he had to know.

The Jedi hastens to a nearby area shielded by one of the many rock faces. He waits and smells the air around him. A familiar scent of his permeates the air...it's true. 

 

He's in heat.

 

This isn't right! Why? He's too old; hadn't his body had stopped cycling?

He can't be in heat...if he can go into heat that means.

A pale gaunt face hovering over him haunts his senses.

No...he would never let that creature touch him again.  

He put his head into his hands and tried to figure out why. Had that monster found him? Had he used some twisted Darkside craft to get him to feel this way? Was it something as innocent as touching Rey's skin? Being so close to an Alpha for so long?

...Was this the fruition of Luke's fear ever since he first saw that mysterious young girl...was she…?

No. She was her own entity.

 

Nothing like the blackness he saw before.

 

 

 

 

***** 

 

 

 

 

The first time he gazed upon it was back at his Academy.

 

It had been far too long for his liking, but Luke was glad to have a moment to meditate. He usually enjoys these times of abstraction, the expanding, and ever-flowing power of the Force ailed him physically while whispering tales of past and future...but today there was something uneasy mixed in. There was another presence calling to him. When he tried to gaze back at it, he saw nothing concrete. He felt cold. It did nothing to assault or even communicate with him; yet the Jedi Master felt enraptured by it. Luke was certain that if he could just connect with it –  

But he can’t ignore another, more familiar presence, seeking Luke out. His Nephew was approaching. The tutor left the milieu of the wider Force and settled his mind to his immediate surroundings.

Ben came and sat cross legged in front of his Uncle. "Master..."

Luke slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head upward; pulling the corners of his mouth up slightly into a gentle smile. "Hello Ben." It was always nice to see the raven-haired youth.

Ben smirked nervously back in return, easing slightly at his Uncle's projected wave of happiness towards him. He then averted his gaze to the side, hesitating to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Luke worried that maybe he was being too forward...he should have waited for Ben to start telling him if there was an issue first. He makes a note to keep that in mind for next time.

"Uncle...has anyone ever thought less of you because of your...status?"

Luke's gaze went past Ben in thought. Despite the vague terminology he immediately knew what the young Solo was implying.

"Yes....back when I lived on Tatooine. Lately though, no, it is never even mentioned."

Luke doesn't try and pry as to why he asked the question. He knew the subject of Ben being an Omega must have been fresh on his mind. He had his first heat about a week ago. Like every Omega, Ben had to wait that first one out; medication only being effective when taken before a heat. 

It's a very dangerous time in an Omega's life...if no one responsible is around to help them or they are in the wrong place...

It was, of course, taboo and definitely discouraged to take advantage of a Omega in that fragile time – but still some miscreants take what opportunities life presents them with sick glee. 

 

Luke had taken his Jedi trainees out that day; making an appearance to the New Republic Senate in the Hosnian System. He had somewhat frequent meetings with them to keep in good standing so the wary recovering government could monitor how his Academy was shaping up.

Something felt off that entire day with Ben, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His students were allowed to explore the city while not needed before the Senate. Though they were encouraged to do what they wished, he always kept alert, checking in on all of them through the Force, but he made sure to stay a few miles of Ben's proximity that day; monitoring the young boy's emotions. When there was sudden panic in Ben's psyche Luke hastily excused himself from a meeting and immediately rushed over to aid his Nephew. 

He had eventually found Ben pushed back against a wall in an alley; undesirables backing him into a corner. 

The young apprentice could have easily stopped them; why wasn't he? 

He got their attention and they immediately fled at seeing the famous Jedi in the flesh. When Luke went over to his Nephew he finally sensed what was wrong...his first heat had hit him. 

Luke thinks himself idiotic for not figuring it out sooner. Medics generally could not tell what an infant's Gender Distinction was at birth - unless they were an Alpha. Betas and Omegas were difficult to tell apart when young, particularly due to a Beta's interchangeable nature. Most children roped into those classes ended up being Betas, as Omegas tended to be more rare. Luke had a feeling the young Solo may take after him in that regard. 

Ben shrank away from his relative, ashamed. The vulnerable Omega was unknowingly projecting his feelings to his Uncle though the Force, although Luke could guess this from his current state – Ben initially meant to run and toss away those thugs but his body wanted them to fulfill it's desires. He would have let them take him...if his Uncle had not come. 

Luke didn't blame his Nephew for the mistake he almost made. He knew from experience that a heat didn't put you in a right state of mind. Ben needed more confidence in his worth – Luke made a point to care and support his apprentice even more.

 

"What am I doing wrong?" Ben said quietly. 

Luke grew confused. "Nothing at all, Ben. What makes you think that?"

"If everything goes according to the Will of the Force then I must be being punished. Until recently I felt so sure of what I was meant to be. But...everything has changed. I'm a weakling."

Ben has a clear look of anguish displayed on his features. "Why couldn't I be born an Alpha like Grandfather?"

Luke's eyes widened slightly.

Ben had been asking about Anakin with increasing frequency during the past few months. He had no idea what fascinated the boy so much about Luke's deceased parent; let alone why he stated how he wanted to be like him. The young Solo was well aware of who Vader was and how he came to fall.

Why wouldn't Ben immediately jump to wanting to be an Alpha like his own Father, Han Solo? Then again, Luke had sensed a kind of resentment growing in the boy's heart towards the former smuggler. Moreover the Jedi Master felt Ben's feelings towards his Uncle were strong; Luke could tell that at times he wished he was his real Father, much to the relative’s chagrin.

Han was supportive of Ben…if not a little cautious. Luke understood why Han felt that way; whenever the Jedi entered a room he felt the air change, the conversations hush...he felt the awe...but also the distain and the fear of those around him. Ben had already shown much promise when he lived with Han and Leia. Han gave the boy a healthy respect, but, like Leia, always kept their parentage in mind. It may have only been a small drop of a thought in a sea of love but it could have sown a seed...one which Luke feared his Academic training only aided in growth. To what end is something only the Force knows.

Luke tries to dissuade the teenager’s train of thought. “Ben…being an Omega doesn’t make you weak. What happened at Hosnian Prime – even Alphas can fall prey to their most basic instincts.”

The youth peered up at his Master with a serious gaze, his voice becoming louder the more he spoke. “But Alphas are still in control when they are at their most basal. They seize; they don’t become the prize!”

The Jedi sent a feeling of calm, “You are your own. You can never belong to anyone else, no matter what –“

“You’re wrong, Uncle! It's an Omega's place to be owned! Even YOU belong to someone else! You just –" He then catches himself and looks to the ground, anger clearly gathering in his heart; mixing with the self loathing and sorrow currently present.

Luke stayed silent. He didn't want to further agitate the youth...

"May I be excused?"

"Of course, Ben. If you ever need me –“

Before Luke could finish speaking his Nephew got up and strode quickly out of the room. 

_Even you belong to someone else?_

Luke could only fathom as to what that inferred. He assumed that maybe the relationship between Han and him left Ben confused. Luke was not his Mother but he still had relations with his Father...yet Skywalker was unclaimed by the Solo. It was not uncommon for Alphas to take on multiple mates but those Alphas made it a point to mark what was theirs.

Han and Luke were not like that - sometimes even Luke was unsure what Han meant to him. He liked to believe he kept Han at a distance so the former smuggler could be safe; there were always those out to harm the Jedi for one reason or another. ...But then again it was Han who initially refused to mark Luke when the Omega brought it up – begging for it in the throes of being bred out of a heat. Han must have wanted Luke to ask when in a clearer state of mind...but Luke never did.

Still, the Jedi remained confused about Ben's statement. 

 

It all became clear three months later. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

 

He should have never left.

He's running in the rain; through dark wooded areas. He has to keep going or he'll submit to the horrific pain. They're dead. He felt the bonds cut of nearly every student. He couldn't stand it; he had to shield himself from their cries. Force help him he was too late. Please don't be too late. 

Someone had taken advantage of one of Luke’s many meetings with the Senate. When he starting feeling the darkness over his Academy…the fear and the hate, he immediately left Hosnian Prime with his sister and best friend in pursuit. He made landfall with Han and Leia but lost them long ago as speeders and other vehicles were disabled in the area by the enemy. It would not stop him. He ran hurriedly through the pouring rain, utilizing the aid of the Force to quicken his speed to his destination; where he felt the most despair. He reaches the source – a clearing free from trees, yet something else fills the emptiness on the ground in their stead. Unmoving figures. Students. Children. All faces he knows. All people he loved. Promising people full of life. He sees with his eyes what the Force was telling him through the tearing bonds. 

Why?

From afar he notices movement. He can barely make out the shadowy figures in the darkness. Lightning illuminates them; the murderers.

He fails to recognize any their Force signatures...all but one who could not hide his identity from the seasoned Master if he tried.

The weary Jedi begins walking towards them, legs drained from running but his mind full of questions – a darker side of himself seeing beings in which to deliver cruel retribution.

Before long he reaches them. They, in turn, circle around him.

He keeps his eyes steady on the one who lead the charge.

Ben. In an outfit of black, much like the others surrounding him. Donning a mask; a visage that harkens back to times where Luke’s emotional turmoil was just as strong. The former Jedi apprentice stares down at his steadfast Uncle; a crude red lightsaber calling focus to him as the main threat. Luke didn’t want to believe his nephew was at the crux of this…he even thinks his senses are trying to trick him into thinking Ben smells different. But then he remembered...the apprentice has had troubling thoughts lately. Luke curses himself for not seeing this sooner. 

"They deserved to die, Skywalker." An amplified, distorted voice reverberates from the mask. 

Luke was seething with anger. "You had no right. No one does." He lowers his chin; eyes glaring at Ben like blue fire in shadow.

"Give up, or I will be forced to destroy you all."

Ben said nothing save a single word. "....Now."

Luke couldn't move.

Ben and the six other figures around Luke were holding him still with their power in the Force. The Jedi was caught off-guard, trying to get a bearing on all the invisible tethers around him. It was only a matter of time.

Then Ben walked forward and brought up his hand to hover over his Uncle's temple. 

"Submit, Omega." A taboo phrase brought up for reasons unknown to Luke. The Jedi Master felt a heavy weight on his mind – Ben was trying to put him to sleep. They wanted to capture him alive.

Never. 

Luke narrowed his eyes and broke out of their hold. He felt their surprise as he had pushed them back in a wave of Force energy to fall on the muddy ground. How foolish they all were. He touched their minds and saw that they thought themselves as Knights. Yet, were slaves under a shadowy being that Luke did not recognize...a manipulator too cowardly to show himself; but malicious enough to send these soldiers to their deaths.

A small voice inside asked to spare them. It all but disappeared as he saw what they did as clear as day in their memories. They slaughtered the students...pupils he thought of like his own family. They murdered many in their beds; hunted the others that fled with the children like sport. They happily ignored their pleas and cries to leave them be. He was the only one left.

They were not going to survive this encounter.

 

Luke was blinded by rage and anguish; he did not care where he found his power but he drew from it hungrily as he froze Ben in place and activated his green lightsaber. Rain became steam as it fell onto the dazzling blade. 

One of the downed Knights immediately drew their blaster up and shot at Luke. The Jedi, unmoving, looked to the person from whom the blast originated from and froze the bolt in mid-air. The Knight then hurriedly tried to get up – but in an instant the frantic individual was hit with their own bolt to the torso. As they writhed in pain, Skywalker’s gaze travelled to the blaster in their grasp. Within seconds it exploded and left one holding it a charred corpse in the mud.

Two new Knights were up and attacked Luke with electric-lined staff and mace. The Jedi blocked both with his lightsaber. He was amazed that the weapons could even stand up to the saber’s blade, he had never encountered objects of this kind. While he was trading blows with both of his opponents he prodded the mechanisms with the Force to find a weakness. His slight distraction proved a mistake as a giant club like object struck his back and sent him to the ground. Another Knight with bladed arms drew a knife to his throat and spoke.

“Stop this useless struggle. You will not defeat the Knights of Ren.”

Luke gritted his teeth – the blade on the man’s arms bent inward. Their wielder frantically tried to pull them off but his arms started to follow suit as they too bent. The sharp edge eventually pierced the man’s throat, blood rushing down his arms and to the ground where the body fell.

“I’ve had enough of this!” said the figure with the giant blunt club as he swung his mighty weapon forward to smash into the laying Jedi’s head. Luke guided the man’s movements ever so slightly as the Knight’s weapon made contact instead with his mace-wielding comrade. Both shouted in surprise as a sickening crack could be heard through the victim’s helmet. Third one down.

The blonde rose to his feet as the last unseen Knight began his assault – the axe-carrying brute swung at him. He dodged the attacks and soon met the other in a steady parry. The two held their ground for a moment before the axe wielder reinforced her strength with her own leaning in the Force to run the cutting edge of their weapon forward to graze Luke’s right arm. The Jedi felt the gash bleed but focused on the opponent in front of him. Using his own pull in the Force, the smaller figure maneuvered his vibrant blade between where the lug met the shoulder of the axe and pierced through his adversary’s chest; blood becoming as rain and dissolving into the air surrounding them. The figure slipped backwards off the blade and hit the earth, lifeless.

Ben made his frustration well-known as Luke kept his hold in the Force on him steady. “YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT, SKYWALKER!”

Luke spared him a glance but knew of Ben’s intentions when the staffed Knight struck him in the back of the knees, making the Jedi fall forward. The activated staff had burned on contact and he grimaced at the marred skin he now sported. The downed Jedi focused on the weapon that caused his pain, now familiar enough with it to affect it through the Force. The aggressor became shocked when his electric weapon deactivated, in one swift movement Luke stood up, his green blade met the other warrior in a strike through his now, unguarded body. The staff broke in two…along with it’s wielder’s frame. Only one more left.

Skywalker concentrated on the last Knight rushing towards him and stilled the target. Luke turned to see the giant club had almost made contact with his head – unflinching Luke moved to the side and faced his prey. He brought his hand forward and tensed it into an upturned open claw position. The man in front of him gasped as he felt something grab onto his heart. Skywalker slowly closed his hand, his head turning downward. As the helpless, masked man screamed he only saw the blue fire emanating from his destroyer’s eyes as the organ within him ruptured.

Luke let go of the deceased figure before him. He then walked towards his Nephew.

Ben looked on in horror, with a roar he fought against his Uncle’s hold on him with all of his might. His struggles were not in vain as he stumbled up and ran off into a nearby dark forest, holding his shoddy lightsaber close.

The Jedi hurries his pace and follows him into the darkness.

 

Luke did not know how long he ran; the negative thoughts in his head making him feel as cold as the environment surrounding him. His muscles ached, wounds bled, and heart hurt but he didn't care. He kept going. 

Eventually, he saw a familiar silhouette. There, hidden in the darkness of the forest like a wraith, Ben maintained his ground.

Luke came to a stop a short distance away from Ben. Far enough so that the Jedi’s lit saber could not cut the youth down in an instant like a darker side felt he should do.

The hunt is about to end. 

Skywalker screamed, "WHY???" He was as a beast that was to tear the throat out from his prey; trembling with a barely contained wrath. 

Ben stood there in silence. In terror.

Luke stills.

Realizing his leaning in the Force, he urgently worked to stifle his rage.

Not Ben too.

He could never hurt Han and Leia like that. He could not bear to watch the little boy that ran to hug his Uncle after a long absence die. He can't stand another bond cut from his wounded heart.

Ben was being manipulated by something devious. This wasn’t him.

Questions could wait.

Luke's eyes soften and sadden. He deactivates his lightsaber. "Ben, please. I promise not to harm you...come bac– "

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, OMEGA!" The amplified voice interrupts him. He's using that term again...as an insult?

In the silence between them he listens to the tumultuous thoughts that in his tumble his nephews head:

_‘Get away from me’_

_‘You deserve this’_

_‘You brought this on yourself’_

_‘I'm sorry’_

_‘I had to do this’_

_‘Please just surrender to him’_

_‘This is what we were meant for’_

Ben is utterly conflicted. There was even something off physically about Ben. His scent...it was distorted. Only vaguely familiar to the distinct aire the youth had his entire life prior to this moment. He smelt of an Alpha. Not mated by an Alpha...like one. Could Ben be intentionally altering himself? Has someone done this to him?

A separate scent makes itself known to Luke. A foreign scent. Another Alpha scent.

Someone else is here. His eyes dart around his immediate surroundings.

Luke doesn’t sense anything in the Force; nothing but Ben and the normal forest life-force.

The Jedi checks behind him making sure nothing gets the jump on him…to no avail. A voice in front of Luke startles him out of his search.

 

"Kylo Ren...won't be going with you."

A being about 7 ft in height stands before him- towering over Luke's modest 5'8". Its Force sensitive...very strong, but it's like he didn't exist just moments ago. How?

"He has learned his role in the grand workings of the Force. As will you."

It turns to look at Ben. "You were right to bring him directly to me, my apprentice. You survived the Light’s Fire – you truly deserve the moniker of Master of the Knights of Ren."

Apprentice? This must be him...Snoke – if that was its true name to begin with; a name that the Jedi Master would occasionally hear in the mind of the one who led the atrocities here today. Yet, he senses a familiarity with it as well...was this the Darkness in his visions?

Despite the praise from Snoke, Ben still has a distinct air of trepidation.

Luke scrutinizes the tall pale figure. It wears a black cloak, much like the Emperor did…but regards it’s guest with sloe eyes.

"Why?" The Jedi asks again; the burning question ringing in his mind above all else.

"It's a shame, but they were taught by an Omega who had no right to lead. They were led astray. All weak...unfit for this world."

Because he wasn't a proper Master? They deserved to die? He would not stand for this insanity.

The monster that created murderers was right here…in front of him. 

Luke was exhausted, in agony...but rage boiled up once more and unleashed within him; giving him strength as he activated his lightsaber in remarkable speed and brought it up to slay the source of his torture.

 

Snoke is on Luke in an instant, grabbing his arms and holding him on his upswing. Simultaneously, Luke feels something in the Force seize him. Something has latched onto the darkness that he hasn't revealed since a moment of weakness on the second Death Star. He felt like he was being dragged into a deep black ocean. Was this the Dark side finally taking hold of him? No...he didn't feel cold anymore. He actually began to feel...warm. Panic spread through Luke, something had him and wouldn't let go. He tried to calm his thoughts but the suddenness of it all and the agony of loss and the frustration and exhaustion were difficult barriers to overcome.

The smaller swordsman looks up into the reflection created in the obsidian eyes of his opponent; the activated saber lighting Snoke’s appearance to gruesome effect.

"I do not wish to fight you. I have awaited this moment over many generations. Sideous thought to have you as his own. ...Never." It said with a grin.

Luke recognized that as a callback of his answer to the Emperor that fateful confrontation. This beast was toying with him.

"Thankfully, your glorious – but faulted, Father, dispatched that obstacle. His line was worth all the trouble I took in creating him, even if it made it so I could only appear to you at this hour."

Created by him? This demon had to be lying.

"Powerful as Vader was, he had no use to me; not only was he an Alpha but he fancied himself a Master of the Dark...you witnessed first-hand the results of his confusion.” The Jedi stared daggers into the equivocator.

“But...from him came perfection." It grinned.

"You, are Light itself. Bright...." The demon rakes his gaze over Luke’s form. "And beautiful."

The blonde’s eyes widen in surprise only to quickly narrow in disgust.

The warmth is becoming irritating. Has this monster given him a sickness? Suddenly a stirring in his lions reminds him of the farthest thing from his mind’s eye.

 

_Could it be?_

_Impossible!_

_He's on suppressants it can't be!_

_No, not now!_

_Why now?!_

 

The gaunt face grins and lets out a laugh. "You're starting to feel it now, aren't you, little one? Small in size...but far from weak. In fact, you may be the most powerful Jedi the Galaxy has ever known. Who would stand against you? I, for one, will not...”

He squeezes the Jedi's mechanical wrist tightly; breaking the mechanism with strength Luke did not expect from something so gangly. Luke yelps in pain as his prosthetic releases his lightsaber. It falls to the ground deactivated.

"I will command you. Under my hand, you will create a new generation. Take the lives of troublesome individuals from planets far away. Destroy whole enemy fleets. I know you harness that power. Those...students back there...could not hope to measure up to your greatness." Luke feels himself losing his grip on the Force...he has to calm down. It's his only way out, his physical prowess is not enough to throw this demon.

Black eyes shift to glance sidelong at Ben.

"Kylo Ren is an exception. A shining example of the next wave of Force wielders." 

"My army is prepared for war. With..." He looks back at Luke and grins. "Our – power...nothing could stand in our way."

Skywalker had no intention of being used for whatever this demented mind was scheming. He spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Release me or I will be forced to destroy you." echoing his earlier statement. At this point, Luke wasn't so sure he could. He was becoming so desperate that he needed his own words for reassurance.

Just then, the Force grants him an opportunity, a little ray of Light in the fog of Darkness trying to consume him.

Snoke thought nothing of the Jedi's threat. "Is that right?" He bends down to breathe Luke's scent in.

"I see you saved yourself for me. Lovely unbound Omega. Do not fret, Luke, you were lost but now you are found. Your Alpha is here."

In a beat of focused power the Light wielder concentrates on stopping the heart of the Dark being seizing him. 

Snoke grimaced with a snarl and throws the Jedi to the ground; landing atop of him in the mud.

Luke's attack was thwarted as his head hits the ground so hard he nearly passes out.

 

"How dare you?" The Supreme Leader holds the Knight's arms together tightly above Luke's disoriented head.

"You clearly lack an understanding of your place."

A blanket of darkness continues to assault Luke’s thoughts. The impending presence is not extinguishing his Light, but surrounding it; covering it. He feels like he is being smothered without losing a breath. His body...

Against his wishes, Luke feels his entrance get moist and his member harden. Snoke had him and was using his anatomy against him somehow.

The blonde’s correcting gaze sees Ben in the distance looking down and away so as not to face him. The Jedi Master feels the former Omega’s emotions in turmoil and wonders if Snoke feels the struggle too. He has to help Ben. He can't fail Leia's son...

_Leia!_

He tries to call out for her using their connection through the Force but - she's cut off! Why couldn’t he reach her?

"Your sibling cannot save you from your destiny. We stand on the precipice of a new age in the Force itself."

Luke scowls and struggles as hard as his weakening body will let him.

"No need to fear, my dear Skywalker. We are to be together. I am the Ruler of Dark while you are Champion of Light. I am the Alpha to your Omega. You are the only one worthy of bearing my young. You will birth powerful children like Kylo Ren; a new generation – able to harness the Light and Dark Sides interchangeably. They will step up with us to bring balance and order to the Force...to the Galaxy"

This beast wants him for breeding? At this stage of his life? 

"Your age is of no consequence, my Light. I have already harnessed the power to extend my life - and I will share it with you. You will be fertile and able to breed as long as I desire. I promise your body will revel in every moment of our coupling. "

The Omega would rather die.

_'He wants only me. It’s an honor.'_

_Who? These aren't my thoughts!_

The pale man leans down even closer as Luke tries to squirm away; it’s deep voice resonating near his ear.

"Our two sides of the Force have been separate for too long; always at war and causing chaos and destruction. Now is the time for them to join together. Let us celebrate...consummate...our union."

Han has only ever been the one Luke has allowed to help him in that regard. 

_'Han never claimed me. He knows he is NOT my Alpha. Solo has no power. Where is he now? This Alpha can protect me. Protect my children.'_

The flashes of the dead student’s desperate, frightened faces haunt him.

Luke grunts and tries to kick his legs but his fatiguing form is easily pinned down by the giant creature. The inky blackness in his head is as a parasite sapping his strength and will to fight. The Force is now completely unresponsive to his calls. He clenches his clear blue eyes shut in frustration, hot tears brimming at the corners of the lids.

_'I have a new Alpha now.'_

Luke's straining slows.

"You have no choice, Skywalker. The Force wills you to be mine." Snoke says with utter certainty.

The Jedi’s arousal is too much. His sex is wet with slick dripping down his sensitive skin. He needs to be bred. To be filled. A strong scent promises to sate him. He knows he is about to lose himself completely and desperately sends a cry out into the abyss:

**_'Han...help...'_ **

The grim figure touches his forehead to Luke's. "You belong to me..." The words roll off his tongue like venom.

A sea of obsidian cocoons around the helpless Jedi.

_'I belong to him.'_

 

Luke Skywalker is gone. Only the Omega remains.

 

His rapid breathing slows. His struggling stops. The Omega lets out a sigh; long lashes open to glistening eyes of pure white. Tears that were previously held in the corners of his eyes were now free to roll down his flushed cheeks and mix with what little precipitation still landed on his face. 

"That's it, my little Jedi"

Snoke breaths the submissive scent in deeply as Luke's body projects it's readiness into the humid forest air.

The Supreme Leader brings his thin cold fingers to brush through the rain-soaked mane of his prey; resting a thumb on his conquest's lips. 

The Omega slowly spreads his legs in response.

"Yes...good boy."

He smirks devilishly and lifts up Luke's lithe hips. The demon slowly grinds his long arousal along where he knew the small figure’s throbbing entrance was; teasing the sensitive area. The movement, even though muffled by layers of wet, cold clothing, gained a shudder from his mate-to-be. He leans down to capture the mouth of his docile prey. Luke parts his moist lips slightly and without hesitation Snoke slips his slimy tongue into the slit; hungrily exploring the warm cavern, eliciting a whimper from the submissive creature under him. Cadaverous hands trail down to grab the fastenings on the Jedi's clothing.

 

 

 

Suddenly, a precise blaster fire hits Snoke in the shoulder. When he looks up in pain, he receives another hit to the head.

"Get off of him you sick freak!!" A vested figure shouts, holding his aim steady on his target. Han finds himself amazed that it survived a shot to the face.

The Supreme Leader reels back; standing in shock and moving against a tree truck from his injuries.

"Solo!" It says with maliciousness. The creature turns it’s head to jeer elsewhere, "Kylo Ren! Why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you stop him?!?!" 

Han looks towards the direction that the pale figure was yelling and is shocked to see a masked being in black standing there. The pilot curses himself for not realizing the stranger was there sooner. 

The thin creature shouts with vitriol. "Kill him!"

Kylo Ren glances up at his Father’s face. He reaches for his lightsaber and hovers his trembling hand over the hilt. Han readies his blaster and starts to aim; something holds him back from immediately firing as he awaits the next move of the stranger.

After what seems like an eternity Kylo Ren turns around and starts walking away. The image burns itself into Han's memory and he debates on whether to call out to the figure in an attempt to make it turn around. Instead, Han uses the opportunity to run to Luke's prone figure; uncaring of the mud and muck collecting on his form as he goes down on all fours to hover over the Jedi.

The tall being, clearly appalled by Ren’s actions, sneers at the other Alpha. "This is far from over, Solo...these Omega do not belong to you."

Han dismisses the comment from the injured monster and hurriedly looks down at Luke; checking his pulse. When the brunette looks up, the figures in black are gone. 

Gazing into the half-lidded blank stare of his long time friend; Han is aghast by the pupil and iris lacking eyes. He grabs the still shoulders of his friend and shakes.

"Luke!"

No response. He shakes the downed Jedi once more.

"Luke!!!"

Nothing.

"Baby...come back to me."

He leans down and embraces the limp Omega in his arms. 

 

Skywalker blinks his eyes and takes in a gasp of air with a start. Then immediately begins meagerly struggling against the Alpha. "N-no! Please!" 

"Luke? It's me!"

 

Han beholds the blonde, who, to his relief, recognizes him with blue eyes clearing of white haze. "Han? I-I'm sorry, I thought –" Luke then leaned forward onto the Alpha and Han returned with a strong embrace.

"Thank the Force, Kid. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Luke almost groans at the inappropriate nickname but is too drained to argue with it...at this moment it's a wonderful reminder of someone he loves. The former smuggler's familiar scent was all at once calming, comforting, and loving. 

Han stops the hug, brings up Luke's smaller frame to sit in front of him, and proceeds to look him over. "Are you hurt?"

Luke shakes his head, "I'm okay now, Han."

"Good enough to get up? Because I think they might be still around. Do you need me to carry you?" Han was already beginning to maneuver his arms under the Omega.

"Don't worry Han, they're both gone."

The exhausted Jedi’s heart sinks further.

"They are all gone."

Han grows concerned at the potential double-meaning of Luke’s words, but focuses on the immediate situation and surveys the surroundings as a precaution.

"Are you sure you are okay? What was that thing doing to you?" Suddenly the scent hits the Alpha – redolent even in the rain. "Luke, are you? You can't be..."

"I don't know what happened but he – Snoke – awoke something in me Han. He used my power...my body...against me somehow I-" Luke looked down and away; the day's happenings collapsing in on his mind.

 

"I'm so tired, Han..." Luke says, slumping into the arms of his beloved. 

Luke wanted to sleep. Sleep and wake up to find that this day was all just a nightmare. He buries his head in Han’s shoulder, wishing he had the strength and use of his prosthetic to embrace him. The Alpha holds Luke tightly, regardless. 

"Hey...I'm here for you. I've got you." The former smuggler starts slowly rocking his charge back and forth. Han takes a deep breath in and is relieved to smell the heat leaving the grieving blonde. 

After a while, Solo decides to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I heard you call to me...like Leia says happens sometimes with you two. I guess it's that Force business – crazy, right? But – it gave me direction. Before, I was just running around here lost in the dark...looking for Ben. Leia said he's still out there and alive...but it's like he's hiding himself from her."

He paused. "Then...Leia said she felt something happening to you. Not like you were dying; like you were vanishing. From her sight…from the Force...she panicked, so we split up to cover more ground.”

“I'm so glad I found you, Luke." Han looks to his friend and stills his rocking, unsure if the man he is holding is still conscious.

"I – don’t suppose you have seen Ben, have you?"

Luke slowly lifts his gaze up and meets Han with sorrowful, heavy-lidded blue eyes. A realization hit Han like a blaster fire to the gut.

 

 

"That was – he killed them didn't he?"

 

".....yes."

 

 

The blonde falls back into Han’s chest; tiredly lowering his head to lightly nuzzle his partner in a silent apology while tears flow freely and silently down his face. The Jedi shuts his blue gaze to the world.

 

The Alpha feels the Omega’s hold on him loosen as he slips down to the ground. 

Han grasps Luke’s dormant body firm in his embrace; refusing to forgo his friend in the midst of the downpour.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank TFA Kinkmeme for making me have the gall to do this thing. You wonderful animals. 
> 
> This fic is from the [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1829425#cmt1829425):  
>   
>  _Alpha Rey, having had little contact with other people in her life, only has a vague idea of A/B/O dynamics and when Omega Luke goes into heat during her training it surprises not only her but him as well._
> 
> _Luke had thought himself too old for heat cycles as he had not experienced one in a long while- this could be due to his isolation or maybe because Rey is such a strong Alpha._
> 
> _Having no medication currently on hand to quell this cycle he finds himself nervous that Rey will think less of him as a Master. Ben/Kylo Ren may have known about this and thought an Omega unfit to teach the Jedi as Ben either was a Beta or a self-hating Omega. Rey, being Rey, does not care about Luke's status but is curious and comforting about it all._
> 
> _Maybe she tries to help him through it in some way?_  
>     
>  _There could be a side hinting that part of the reason for Luke vanishing is because Supreme Leader Snoke is an Alpha and is convinced that the Force destined them to be together as the Champions of Dark and Light - to create children of Balance (this may be how Rey happened). Luke is trying to come to terms with how to negate that notion as his Academy and the only stable Alpha in his life (Han) was taken from him._
> 
> Inspired by [Jibby's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly) 'Ask Me Later' and the tiny Poe parts in the next chapter are influenced by [Leupagus'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus) outstanding 'To the Sky Without Wings'.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks following the attack on the Academy Luke drifted in and out of consciousness. Swimming in dreamless bouts of sleep where he only had brief glimpses of reality.

 

Han informed Leia of what happened while Luke lay in the Alpha’s arms, their seats shaking as the ship lifted off into the atmosphere.

~

A comfortable warm bed in a white room – Han and Leia greeting Luke and asking how he felt, only for him to fall into darkness once more before answering.

~

The room was now dark and Luke could hear a light snoring. He felt the breath and warmth of a body sleeping by his side.

~

Luke felt a kiss on his forehead and saw his beloved smuggler’s face framed in an early morning light. Felt a warm hand over his own.

~

A medbay personnel…no – someone in disguise – reaching for Luke when suddenly Han tackles the stranger to the ground where Luke couldn’t see. A blaster fire is heard.

~

Luke felt a rush of movement; he was in someone’s arms. He strains when looking up to see himself being carried by Han; who was running through sterile halls calling to Chewbacca.

~

He found himself on a familiar bunk while Leia argued with Han about where to land the rogue’s easily-recognized ship.

~

A new room; blue-colored sheets surrounded him and a pleasing wooden scent filled the air. He has been here before long ago. Luke glanced to his side to see Han, sitting there as always; a tired smirk gracing his lips when their eyes make contact. “Hey, beautiful.”

Before the listless Jedi could attempt to make a sound he heard another presence enter the room. He slowly moved his head to see a confident young man with black curled hair, sporting a rugged brown jacket, and holding two glasses in hand…he knew this man.

“I didn’t know what flavor to get you so I – Whoa! Look who’s up? Luke, do you remember me?” Luke closes his heavy eyes once more but could still hear for a while yet.

“Now look what you’ve done…that was the longest he’s been with us and you ruined it, kid.”

“….He must have thought he was dreaming again, seeing a handsome guy like me!”

“Watch it, Dameron.” 

 

 

Eventually, he woke up and stayed cognizant for more than a few minutes at a time. The agonizing pain of the events that caused his coma had receded into a dull ache. He spent most all of his waking hours thinking about that night and everything that led up to it. Revisiting every painful memory to try and look for how it all went wrong; how he failed…and what his next course of action should be. When he could talk to someone or concentrate on something else he found it a blessing. He even preferred the humbling process of reversing the muscle atrophy from his comatose state. He found it appropriate…his whole being was to start from zero.

During his long sleep he had been moved to several medbay stations – all were attacked. Leia called in a favor and Luke ended up in the Dameron household on Yavin Four. She made sure no one knew his location save Han and the esteemed owner of the property; both of which stayed to watch over the recovering Jedi. Leia knew that her position in the government made her easy to trace and decided it best to stay back; only ever seeing her Brother when she felt it safe to do so.

Han tried to ease Luke's guilt of his current situation in saying that the renegade was no use to the New Republic. He further emphasized that even if he was, he wouldn’t trade where he was at that time for the Galaxy.

The host of his current residence, Poe Dameron, was no stranger to Luke Skywalker. Poe’s Mother, in particular, had helped him retrieve something very valuable from the remnants of the Empire. In return, he let her keep a treasure of the Jedi. Poe grew up with it and cared for it with all of his being. When Luke had first visited the Dameron homestead he had seen the gift to be growing and healthy. He had to compliment the young boy and ask him how he kept it so well…thus began Poe’s fascination…dare he say, crush, on the former farmhand. Feelings like that were not unusual now to the famous Jedi, but Poe became one of the few to look past the legend – past the myth, and seemed to see Luke for who he was.

Being the upstart Beta that Poe was, he even had the gall to offer to mate Luke; claiming to be this excellent lover – saying such things in the presence of Han too…then again Luke  _was_ technically unclaimed by Han. He remembered one or two times where he had carelessly forgotten to take his suppressants and was fairly tempted by the young Dameron. Too bad for Poe, Han was never too far away from the Omega in those instances.

Though bold in nature, Poe was mindful of everything he said to Luke during that time. Careful and considerate…Han seemed to take notice of this. Whereas at first, Luke witnessed Han’s reluctance to trust the stranger, he eventually came to respect and see what the Leia and her Brother saw in the boy; that Poe was a good-natured and loyal Beta, who would do anything to protect those he loved.

Luke would never forget those short months at the Dameron homestead.

 

When he had fully recovered, the Jedi made it his first priority to see his Sister and learn any information gathered on Ben, the Knights of Ren, and Snoke. Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order, it turns out. It’s threat rang true – he did have an army; one in which the New Republic had only witnessed small stirrings of prior. Luke wanted to…and could have attacked the foes head-on. Politically, it would not have been wise…but more importantly, Luke did not want to end up as a part of Snoke’s arsenal. He still could only guess at how that creature took hold of him so completely the night of the Academy attack. Luke was no closer to figuring out what to do next…

 

Snoke, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

He had been making strategic attacks against the New Republic and kept attempting to capture Skywalker.

Luke felt people look upon him, watching and waiting for their hero to stop this terror…or consider ways in how his sacrifice could do the same.

Sometimes he even thought he saw them have the beast’s black eyes. He couldn't tell if it was all in his mind or if that creature projected himself onto them somehow.

The only solace he found were in his friends and family. Then even they were preyed upon.

Yoda had warned him…only now does he see the extent of his reckless decision to go to Cloud City. It was not so much that he didn’t complete his training…as it showed that he could not detach from those he loved.

Snoke knew this. It was one reason why he attacked the Jedi Academy. Luke knew that if the First Order’s Ruler reached him again…broke one more bond…he would have Skywalker in the palm of his hand. 

At the Supreme Leader's command he could destroy everything they ever fought for.

 

 

Luke had only one option…the most difficult thing he had ever done.

He disconnected himself from everyone and disappeared from their lives.

He left to navigate through the mysterious reaches of the Galaxy where even his most treasured loved ones couldn't find him. 

Then they may be spared.

Then maybe he could find a way to end this madness.

 

During his journey he studied all facets of the Force. Holocrons and even ancient Sith texts were discovered and examined… eventually the research lead to an ancient place; Ahch-To and the first Jedi Temple. There he stayed...there he hid from all eyes while he, in turn, saw everyone else.

From the island he witnessed the First Order grow in strength. He caught glimpses of Leia creating the Resistance in lieu of what she felt was a lack of action on the New Republic’s side. He saddened as Han and Leia separated; the former of which, went back to his smuggling habits…thank the Force, Chewy was there to look out for him. He even saw Artoo go into hibernation, for what reason, Luke could only guess at – the loyal droid deserved better than that.

When he tried to make contact with Ben the youth displayed a confusing mix of feelings toward the Jedi.

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Master wants you’_

_‘Let me find you’_

_‘Let me help you’_

_‘Let me kill you’_

_‘Please come to me’_

From there Ben always tried to trace Luke’s signature. As hard as it was, the Jedi had to nearly sever their bond…Ben was getting stronger and he couldn’t afford to make direct contact with him anymore.

Nevertheless, “Kylo Ren” still made himself known to Luke; particularly, when he had captured Poe. The reckless youth had gone on a mission to look for Luke – risking his life to protect the Jedi; little did Dameron know, but he was risking more than hidden information. Poe was Force sensitive. It was an enigma to Skywalker; one does not simply gain such power as they age…he figured it must have something to do with the gifted sapling.

When Poe was a child Luke had felt a hint of Force in him but unbelievably, it had grown over the years – definitely aiding him in his flying excellence. Luke was tempted to let Poe know of his abilities when the Jedi was in his care but decided against the notion as Luke did not feel it right to give Poe such a burden.

Poe was not proficient enough to be a huge threat but certainly enough for Snoke to want to use the Resistance’s best pilot as a war asset. The Supreme Leader largely hid his doings away from sight, but the Jedi knew he was taking in those with Force potential. Luke did what he could to hide Poe’s signature while the aviator was being held in the First Order’s clutches. He wished he could have stopped Kylo Ren’s interrogation techniques…but he would have been discovered. Eventually, with the help of a courageous soul, Poe had made his way off the Finalizer. Luke was grateful to the Force to not have lost someone that had become so precious to him. 

 

Then, one night, while having a restless sleep, he felt it. Ben had taken the life of someone else Luke loved…Han.

He could have saved him. He should have saved him. Now, not only was he gone but his son had become further lost.

It drove Luke even deeper into despair.

Then she came...the whisper in the Force that he had heard for so long.

But it was so sudden. She was too strong. She should be angry with Luke, demanding him to return to help the Resistance. Instead, she came to him with patience and stories of her past that were suspiciously similar to his own.

It was all too convenient.

This…Rey, must be a spy for Snoke; part of his regime to bring about a new era in the Force. Perhaps she was even Snoke himself.

At that point Luke was too broken to resist. 

He treated her as a welcome guest and let fate handle the rest.

 

Fate was kind to him, this time.

He was able to trust once more.

He has grown attached to the girl. To Rey.

It felt wonderful, to make a new strong bond in the Force where so many had been cut; to even go so far as to allow a new person in his life to call him…

 

 

“Master.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

“Master?”

 

It had taken too long for him to return. Rey had waited there patiently when Luke abruptly broke off his lesson with her, but after some time something drew her to him. It must be the Force…he had to be in some sort of trouble – she made it a point to seek him out. Her senses led her to find him in a shaded area by a large precipice.

"Master, are you ill?"

The Jedi, jarred out of his reminiscence, looks at the young woman startled. After a moment's breath, he relaxes. "It's nothing."

 

"Luke," She insists with the name that she rarely uses. When Luke started to teach Rey she slowly began integrating Master into her vocabulary when speaking with him. Initially, he dismissed her every time she used the term; stating that he was never was comfortable with such a hefty title. After a while though, he stopped correcting her. To her, it would be wrong to call the Legend-himself-Luke-Skywalker-Jedi-Hero-of-the-New-Republic anything less than Master. Of course, she still uses his first name from time to time...whenever the circumstance demanded it. 

"Please...you look flushed. If there is anything wrong with you I want to know. Maybe I can help you?"

He regards her with a warm smile; charmed by her confident kindness. "I don't think you can, Rey. Nor would I want you to."

She frowns.

Taking notice of her insistence, Luke softly sighs and goes to sit on a nearby boulder; resigning himself to his apprentice. "I can scarcely believe I am saying this...but I'm in heat."

"Heat? If you have a fever you should be indoors resting! In a healing trance, perhaps! I know my training is important but-"

"No no Rey," he softly interrupts. "In heat, as in my body wants to conceive." He gestures his metal limb towards his chest. "I'm an Omega."

 

Omega. A word Rey had heard only once before.

 

 

Back to when she had counted 2,920 days (maybe she was one or two counts off) since her family left...

Rey was unloading freshly salvaged parts, when she overheard some human pilots talk about how they were unhappy with their Captain. Amongst other complaints about her personality and how hard she pushed them; they said she was an Omega and shouldn't even be that high in the ranks. Then they went on saying how they wouldn't pass up the chance to knot that same Omega. This seemed like the kind of talk that was uncouth to civilized worlds but nevertheless she found herself curious.

 

A few hours later, when bringing the cleaned parts to Unkat Plutt, she worked up the courage to ask him about it. 

"Unkar...may I ask a question? Its...not related to my job."

"Ugh", he said with a sneer, "Make it quick, girl, I have credits to be made."

Rey bites her lip nervously, "What's an Omega?"

He turns up an eyebrow and gives her a wretched look.

"Bah, disgusting human anatomy!" He leans forward onto his shabby window. "Look – all I'm going to say is that you are an Alpha and you don't have to worry about such things, alright? Now take your portions and be off!"

With that, the young scavenger left, grateful that the large junk dealer even humored her with an answer at all. Rey wondered if she should look into it more…but the idea never became more than that. Instead, she always found herself studying up things about ships or wreckage around the planet. Great tales of galactic wars and heroes.

Those things always seemed much more useful to her. 

 

 

"Rey?"

The sudden mention of her name snaps the scavenger out of her memory.

"Are you familiar with Gender Classes?" Luke asks with a slight smirk. He seems to already know her answer; even though she is certain he never peers into her thoughts without permission. 

"Oh! Um...well, I know that I'm an Alpha, and that there are Omegas. And that – “

Her mind drifts to the pilots thinking lesser of Omegas.

"-that's it. I'm sorry..." she blushes in embarrassment at her ignorance.

He lets out a light chuckle, "Rey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me; I have had my share of times where what was considered common knowledge by many was never even mentioned to me when I was on my dust-ball of a planet. It took me a while to get used to things out here. Han used to tease me about it." 

Rey laughed thinking at how Han  _would_  take advantage of that fact. She wondered how Luke and Han's relationship was like and wished she could have seen them meet again. 

"He was an Alpha himself, you know."

Luke pauses; seeming to get lost in memory for a moment, then rights himself to look at Rey.

"Alphas are often the dominant ones of the group. They breed with the Betas and the Omegas. Omegas can be of particular interest to them because they are on the lowest rank of the hierarchy but most suited for bearing young. This usually means they take extra care to keep them in line and to themselves. The better Alphas out there use their status to support their pack, no matter the Gender Distinctions." Rey comes to sit down on the boulder by her Master, eager to hear more.

"Betas are traditionally subservient to Alphas, but in the absence of an Alpha they can work to fill in their role. Leia, for instance, is a Beta. Though, if you ask me she has always been an Alpha at heart." Rey smiles; thinking of the strong woman who didn't seem to take no as an answer from anyone. 

"Needless to say, not many in civilized systems follow these rankings to the letter anymore. So your status should not affect where you can go in life like it used to."

"I'm relieved to hear I haven't been a walking faux pas then!" Rey states with a smile.

Luke shakes his head and then proceeds to do a small bow motion, "No, you have been a perfect Lady."

She closes her eyes and mockingly sits up straight and proud. He chuckles and continues. 

"As for me...well, Omegas have heat cycles every now and then. It's the only time we are fertile. Most use suppressants to make sure it doesn't come up as it can be quite…distracting. It also has the side-effect of letting others know you are ready to conceive. Generally, people are good to ignore an Omega in heat or leave the vicinity…but if you get those really unrestrained undesirables around, things can get...rough."

She dearly hopes no one has ever forced themselves upon Luke. Not that anyone could hope to do such a feat...however, no one is born unconquerable. 

Nevertheless, there was no doubt in her mind; she would put an end to anyone that tried to do that to him. 

"Do we have any medication for you?"

"No, sadly, I ran out quite some time ago. But...it's strange, after the supply depleted I was worried that I would have to just deal these cycles as they came but I haven't had one since. Figured my body was just too old to have them anymore. However, it's back...and in full swing, it seems. Apologizes for disconcerting you. It should only be around for a few days or so."

"Will you be okay?"

Luke shifts, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. "I believe I can manage." He turns to look out to the surrounding sea.

Rey wondered: Was this her doing? Did her Alpha hormones cause this stir in him? Her thoughts drift to how he might change now that he was...in need. Rey feels her body tingle more at the thought of him requiring her help with his predicament, the scent he was giving off already made her warm in areas she would rather not be. 

She was no stranger to sex. She quite liked it, but the young woman found it unusual that her instincts were beginning to request that she...ravish Luke Skywalker. Rey never had any feelings like that for her Master...she more thought of him like a Father. Or what she assumed having a Father-figure in her life would be like. Luke certainly never gave her any indication that he felt anything remotely sexual for her. 

Yet still, there was something in her, very attracted to his new rather lovely smell...wanting to –

The Jedi suddenly turned his head towards her. She stumbled back, nearly falling off her seat, and furiously blushed; realizing she was gawking at him like a horny happabore.

Luke simply smiled at her; understanding as always. He stood up, straightened his robes, and changed the subject.

"You've made great strides in your learning today. Come along, let's make something to eat."

Rey perks up, her mind immediately thinking about the ample food and the many possibilities of what she will eat.

She loves not having to worry about such things anymore.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Rey stirs from her sleep.

A scent in the air making her aware of her warmth. A very particular warmth. She turns in her covers, mad at her body for getting excited over her Master.

In getting a better bearing of her surroundings, she finds that it's still dark outside; cold and drizzling. Considering the circumstances she finds herself grateful for the fire and her cozy floor bed. In addition to that, her homemade gown was thick enough to take care of what her covers and the fire couldn’t. When Luke and Rey weren't training they were often doing things like that; “projects”, he called them. Of course, back on Jakku they were things to keep her occupied in the long hours where she wasn’t fighting to survive. Sometimes, though, these activities involved her use of the Force in a practical sense. It couldn’t do everything for you – but it sure was useful when you needed an extra hand where there wasn’t one. She was always happy to learn more from her Master…even if it didn’t exactly have to do with the infinite wonders of the Force.

Curious, she feels for his presence and expects him to be relaxed and asleep as normal during this hour of night but instead feels...Frustration. Annoyance. Need. In bounds. Rey felt him project this earlier but it appears tenfold to how he was before. She turns over and peers at her Master, he's facing the wall but she knows he is awake. She wonders if he can sense her up too or if he is distracted by his heat.

Rey quietly takes off her covers and slowly leaves the bed, crawling to her destination on the other side of the room. She winces, mentally cursing the stone beneath her hands and knees for being so cold. She regards the all-important fire to make sure it has plenty of kindling to stay alive for hours, and then gradually makes her way over next to Luke's homely bedroll. 

Seeing him so close, lying down in a near fetal position, she notices that Luke is somewhat small for a male. He seems just about as tall as her. Normally, it’s hard to tell his true stature with all those robes on. The inner child in her wants the two of them to stand against a wall and make lines where the top of their heads reach and compare heights. She loved seeing her growth lines shoot up the wall back in the day.  _‘This is a must-do activity for another time,’_  she thought. 

 

"Luke?" She says at nearly a whisper as to not startle him. 

He turns around and regards her. His skin sheened with sweat. Wet locks clinging to his forehead and neck. Sky blue eyes glistening and hazy.

"Master, do you need anything?"

The Jedi moves his cover taut around himself, obviously trying to hide something. 

"Did I wake you?" he asks softly.

"No..." She thinks of an excuse so as not to make him feel at fault, "It was the rain." Truth be told, she did have a hard time falling asleep those first few rainy nights...although her exhausted body resented her for it. Still, the whole concept of rain was an amazing notion to her. Water…falling from the sky – free and bountiful.

Luke paused before answering. "...try to get some more sleep, Rey."

The young woman moves to sit on her legs and looks out the window. 

"I'm going to stay up for a while – watch the weather outside." She figures this is a convenient way to give him some time to...take care of things; that is, if the problem is her close proximity. She dreads the thought of the low temperature outside. Only physical upside being that her desire may go away. 

"Can I get you anything?" she repeats with a little smile.

Heavily eyelids peer down thoughtfully. "Water, please."

Rey gets up, grabs a familiar stone cup, and fills it with water from their supply in the corner. She is careful not to spill any of it’s contents when walking over to the Omega. She hands the cup over to Luke without a single drop falling to the ground – a win for her.

Luke sits up, making sure to bring his cloak with him to continuously shield his body. "Thank you. All of this heat business can be very dehydrating." He said, attempting to add a humorous tone to his tired voice. 

He drinks the cup hungrily; rogue water trailing through his beard and over his throat, further emphasizing his already glistening neck. The Alpha gulps, feeling that part of her wanting to conquer him again. Rey averts her gaze, noticing that his thin robe is all he has covering himself. Not his normal night attire to say the least. She worries that he does not have enough coverage to stave off the chill of the night.

"Master, do you want another blanket?"

He sputters, nearly coughing up the last of the water he drank as a subtle blush started to grace his cheeks. "No...no." He tightens the cloak closer to himself once more, feeling self-conscious. "I am too hot as it is. I appreciate the thought."

Luke’s tired eyes meet hers, the light from the fire the making dark circles under them more visible. He must have been dealing with this all night. He doesn't seem to sleep well most nights as it is.

Rey sighs and tries to distract herself with her surroundings. The Omega’s smell demanded her attention once more, making her aware of her own situation again.

He had to get sleep. There is something she can do to aid him…though she must do it carefully or everything she worked for could be undone.

She can fix this. She had to try.

 

Rey shuts her eyes, gathering the courage in her heart to say what's next, and opens them to face him. 

"Master – let me help you."

Luke’s eyes widen in recognition of what she is offering and he bashfully glances to the side; his blush becoming more apparent.

"You already helped me, Rey. The water was enough."

"Luke." She states sternly.

He looks back at her – questioning blue into determined brown. 

"I'm an Alpha. The way you are feeling may be because of me simply being around! I am willing to get you through this."

Luke avoids her eyes and trembles; mouth open in automatic protest. He says nothing then closes it again. After some long moments, the Omega shuts his eyes and speaks.

"I haven't felt it this strong in ages. Nothing I have done has helped - I" He looks desperately into her eyes – red hazed near tears; she had never seen him so vulnerable.

"Yes - yes please, Rey. Please help me!"

The Alpha’s eyes widen, her mouth parting unconsciously.

 

The older male's expression saddens, he pulls back, holding himself, withdrawing from her.

He is silent but his emotions come through to Rey loud and clear...barriers have been broken down as he lost some of his mental shielding.

He feels utterly ashamed. Thinks himself weak. At fault. Unworthy of everything – especially teaching her.

Rey feels her heart clench when witnessing his self loathing. He always kept a resolute and comforting demeanor. Tonight, it was as if his past and his biology were working together to crush him. He was laid bare before her. And she hurt him.

Rey softens her expression and offers her hand, palm facing upward. 

Luke looks from her outstretched extremity to her face a couple of times. He then settles his gaze on her hand.

A minute passes and he approaches her gingerly. Lifting his metal hand to hover over hers and slowly settles it into her open palm. She lightly closes her covered palm and brings up her other hand to trail up the intricate circuits of the prosthetic. She makes her way up his arm, over his thin cloak, to the shoulder, into his hair, and begins to tenderly brush his sweat-laden locks. He closes his eyes and mewls into her touch. 

Rey closes the distance between them cautiously, bringing her brushing arm behind him, and embraces him. Luke settles his head onto her shoulder. She rubs his back in a reassuring manner. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

She feels him bury his head deeper into her. He inhales her scent and sighs.

"I'm here for you." She says at a near whisper, taking in his scent as well. 

He’s so close. Smells wonderful. Fits perfectly in her arms. She will do anything to help him. 

"...Thank you, Rey..." He says quietly. 

She separates their embrace and looks directly into his foggy blue eyes. 

"No, thank you...for trusting me." She trails her hand down to rest on his metal hand once more. She always found the robotic appendage fascinating and beautiful. 

"Lay down. I'll be right back."

 

Luke smiles slightly, he then follows her direction and lies down; shifting his cloak slightly below his shoulders.

Rey stands up and walks around looking to get necessities – filled with anticipation, airiness in her heart, and a little anxiousness mixed in. The scavenger fills a large pitcher with water from their supply and sets it over the fire. She figures he could probably use a hot bath when all this is over. Next, she grabs some wash cloths, tosses them over her shoulder, and begins rummaging through drawers in search for something of particular importance for such an occasion. Rey has had sexual encounters with males and females, along with others she was unsure of how to classify – and in her experience it was always good to come prepared. 

The Omega leaned forward on his elbows to better observe Rey's whereabouts. "What are you searching for?" 

"Lotion...or oil...or – something. I don't want to hurt you, Master."

"Rey...I promise you that won't be an issue."

She stops and looks at him, a timid smile on his face. The young woman obliges, walks over to him, and bends down to sit beside him on his bed roll. Rey positions herself to sit on one leg while using the other as support. She sets the cloths to the side for later use. 

The time has come. Rey takes a deep breath in and out, looking down at where her Master lay. 

Luke speaks, "You don't have to do this." 

He grabs his cloak in closer to preserve some semblance of modesty. "I understand. No regrets. No hard feel-"

The Alpha puts her fingers to his lips.

She then leans over, going on all fours to hover over the Omega and kisses his forehead. "No more doubts."

From there, she sets back to her sitting position and holds his appendage grasping the cloak. Opening his hand, she glides her fingertips over his warm skin, taking the edge of his cover. She then brings his hand up and chastely kisses it. The male gives her a soft smile, looking to the side instinctively to save some unnecessary machismo. Turning her attention back to the cover in her grasp, she opens the damp cloak gently to reveal the naked form underneath.

They had always minded each other's privacy before; doing things like turning around when the other had to get changed. Of course, there were times Luke saw most all of her own physical form when she needed mending – but he never so much as blinked an eye. 

She tries her best to keep her own reaction to a minimum; a warm place below becomes moist when seeing him for the first time...he was leaner than she thought he was. Scarred in places she wants to ask him about later. Not very muscular, to be sure, but sinewy in all the practical ways. Hard in one area in particular. Rey wondered how long it had been so.

 

Now...to get to where she needed to go.

"Luke, could you move to your side please?"

The Omega obliges her request and turns away from her. 

Rey begins slow...her right arm she touches his thigh. Force, he is warm; she hopes that her hands aren't so cold as to be uncomfortable for him. He didn't seem to protest her touch so she continues; maneuvering her hand under his knee and lifting up his leg. She finds that her earlier worries were eased as clear smooth liquid trailed around his thigh and buttock to the cloak and spread to the bedding below. His entrance was practically dripping with slick.

The sight and strong aroma sent a sudden tingling fire rolling through the Alpha's already warm genitalia and she lets out a slight gasp as her desire flies to new levels. 

The sound makes Luke glance worriedly her way, but the sudden influx of her Alpha pheromones immediately sends him into a more docile state. He sighs, tensed up muscles relaxing, as his clear blue eyes became glazed over and his body put in a trance, awaiting her next move.

She fights to get a hold of herself while watching him look blankly forward. The Alpha takes it as a cue to move on; she brings her free left hand to grace his raised inner thigh and slowly glides it down through the trails of slick, heading between his cheeks, and eventually stopping at the source. Rey sets the flats of her fingertips at the quivering sex. She does a few small reassuring circles which make the Omega close his eyes and shudder.

"Are you ready?"

His breath hitches, "Yes...p-please."

 

The Alpha readies her index finger and gives a slight push. There is a small resistance as her finger dips down but then his eager entrance gave purchase – her digit slipping in easily after that.

He whimpers and Rey feels the wet warm walls, that now envelope her digit, tighten.

The brown-haired youth pauses so he can adjust, in no time at all she feels his insides loosen, and seemingly draw her further in; the muscles contracting in such as way as to practically suck on the finger.

She draws a heavy breath of musky air as the feeling makes her feminine juices soak her undergarment from her already moist cunt.

Luke keens as she goes deeper.

Finally, she finds what she is looking for and hits a small bundle of nerves deep inside the submissive Omega; making him moan instantly.

The move makes him turn to lay on his back, feet planted firmly on the ground, and arch into her touch. She adjusts to his new position and gives a gentle push as he closes his eyes and groans.

She does a few experimental strokes, and pulls her index all the way out only to add her middle finger, sliding back in to hit the sweet spot.

His eyes shoot open. Breath becoming erratic. Toes curling. His hands tense and grab the cloth under him.

Seeing his excitement makes her thrust harder and faster with her own heat intensifying. Her pupils enlarge as sweat starts to culminate on her skin. 

He mews and leans into her touch – helping to penetrate himself on her skilled hand.

 

She watched him writhe and pant with the light sheen over his skin glowing in the firelight. Seeing what may be the most powerful being in the Galaxy so fully under her control awoke something deep in her. 

Rey envisions herself mounting Luke’s body under hers; biting firmly on his neck to hold him down, while she takes off her soaked underwear, and places her glistening pussy lips over his member. Taking her own pleasure from his erect cock. Finishing herself off first and only allowing his release when she feels he deserves it. In this vision she dominates the...no – Rey's – Omega, and marks him as hers and hers alone. 

 

Luke throws head back in ecstasy with a moan that breaks her out of her trance – she hopes that he is too distracted to have seen those thoughts, to which even she was shocked at...

But...

In gazing down at his exposed neck as he pants...moans... She leans down with an animalistic lust in the back of her mind telling her to bite.

 

Rey instead gives soft comforting kisses all the way up to his ears. She would never betray his trust like that. 

Suddenly the Omega sits up; a slight whimper escapes him as the new position made Rey exit her fingers from his throbbing sex. He leans forward and returns her comfort with light gracious licks and croons into the crook of her neck. Rey, although surprised by the gesture, leans into her Master's affection; the pause in her actions making it more apparent to her how desperately she desires her own release.

Experienced hands that were previously grasping white knuckled to the sheets below find purpose as the needy Jedi Master touches her face with his hot palm...slowly trailing it downwards. Past her chest, near her naval, and almost to her –

 

She quickly grabs his wrist; intensely staring him in the eyes and leads it back to the bed below.

The Omega beholds her, frightened, and lowers his head as if begging her not to hurt him for overstepping his boundaries. 

Rey leans in, long tresses cascading down, and kisses his forehead.

"This is not for me...this is for you."

His expression softens in relief and he nuzzles his head under her chin. The Alpha in her is grateful for the Omega’s submissive and appreciating nature. 

She wraps a hand around his dripping cock and begins to slide the fist up and down. Luke clenches his eyes shut and moves his forehead forward to settle on her clavicle – drinking in the new sensation. 

As she pumps his cock she guides him down lay on his back again. He continues to follow her lead without hesitation. Rey positions herself above him, between his legs, and lifts his knees up to hover over his torso. He instinctively grasps his legs to keep them in that position. She holds three fingers at his twitching arousal. When he lays his head back she takes it as a cue and thrusts them in, striking his prostrate in one stroke. Head thrown back, he opens his mouth in a silent scream; heat-possessed blue eyes wide in ecstasy. Rey begins to deftly move inside the wet heat enveloping her digits. 

 

The Alpha finds herself rubbing her cloth-covered clit along the heel of the bent leg she has been sitting on while using the other planted leg to keep heavily thrusting into her beloved Omega; hitting his most sensitive nerve hard. Her other skilled hand sliding up and down his shaft, breasts bouncing freely under her sweat-dampened gown. 

For a while the sounds of rain drops, moaning, panting, and wet smacking filled the air. 

It all comes to a crescendo. The Omega lets out a long whine, bordering near a howl, warning of his incoming completion. He arches his back high and cums hot streams up his heaving chest and stomach. The walls around Rey’s digits close in tight to where it's almost painful and convulse.

His ecstasy became her own. She felt blinded by her Star's light, his pleasure enhancing her own climax. Never before had she experienced this...a feeling so wonderful and all-encompassing that she swore it must have sent a wave through the Force itself. 

The blinding light dims to a soft glow. It reminded her of a morning of basking in the Jakku sun after a frigid night; only this time she wasn't alone.

Rey opens her eyes back to the physical world, seeing Luke breathing heavy but even, forearm over his eyes – as if he were trying to shield himself from a scorching sun. Rey feels her heel falling asleep...and now slippery with her own slick. She sorely moves it to get the tingling feeling out. Trying to gain purchase on the ground by attempting to withdraw her cramped hand from her Master – which earns a pained yelp instantly from Luke.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry shhh shh," She states quickly and quietly as she uses her free hand to stroke his sweat-drenched hair.

 _'This must be his body trying to keep in a knot.'_  She realizes she will hurt him if she tries to pull out any sooner so she instead gently messages his pulsating insides by doing small circles with the tips of her fingers. He lets out a shuddering sigh. 

Giving him time to loosen, she grabs the nearby cloth and wipes them down of their aftermath. 

As she finishes she leans over to check on the Omega, careful to not move her lodged hand. Luke puts his arms around her neck, bringing her into a soft embrace, and nuzzles into her. He murmurs, "Thank you," many times in hushed tones.

 

 

When his muscles are relaxed she carefully slips her fingers out.

To her relief, Rey was finally cooling down now and it seemed Skywalker was gratified for the time being. She sat up, stretching her muscles, and giving a slight unintentional shiver – noticing the chill in the air from the sweat lingering on her form. Luke was struggling to stay awake; his eyes fluttering shut. She gently grabs his human hand, attempting to bring him back.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but we should change your bedding or you could catch your death of cold." She exaggerates but she knows that the cold was rather unwelcome to desert planet natives…especially in wet clothes.

He speaks – voice raspy and slow with exhaustion, “I’m glad to be cold again”.

She smiles, happy to hear her Master's familiar sense of humor - a small indication that he was returning to his old self.

Luke sits up, wraps the cloak under him around his sweat-laden body, and looks at her with clearing eyes. "But you don't deserve to be." His eyes avert to the pitcher by the fire that she placed earlier for him. "Have yourself a hot bath, Rey. I'll clean up around here." He smiles at her. "It's the least I can do."

Rey would revel in a warm bath at the moment. "Are you sure?"

He nods.

She nods in return with a small smile. The scavenger gathers a change of clothes and the pitcher of hot water but stops at the door to the other room. She recalls him remarking how a heat could last for several days. Rey turns around to examine him, once more.

"Will you be okay?"

Luke chuckles a little, fully understanding what she meant. "I'm not as young as I used to be. I should be fine for the night." She lets out a contented smile and leaves the room. 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

The fog had dissipated from his mind. His heat dying down to a low ebb deep inside - he was grateful he didn't need to be knotted to be satisfied, yet. Rey's presence as an Alpha seemed to do the trick.

He had unwittingly revealed himself to her...and she aided him. 

Luke rubs his eyes. Fighting off his body's demand for sleep, he achingly gets up, holding the meager cloak covering his nude form closed with one hand. He fetches a large empty basin and sets it at arm’s length from their water supply. Grabbing a clean wash cloth settled near the wall, the Jedi dips the material just below the surface, drenching it in cold water. He takes off his dirty cloak and tosses it on the floor nearby then stands over the basin. Retrieving the cloth from the water, he holds it over his head and wrings out the water to fall on his protesting body. When the wet material had run out of the icy liquid he dips it in the water tub, brings it overhead, and squeezes it once more. A kind of “shower” he was accustomed to taking ever since he lived his early years on Tatooine. It certainly wasn't a real fresher but circumstances in life had him revisit those more primitive ways over and over again. He was thankful that there was even so much water as to be able to clean oneself in the first place.

The freezing water was a shock to the system but he had become used to such sensations. He found it particularly welcome in this instance.

When he found himself soaked enough he crouches down to sit and takes the wash cloth to scrub his body down, using the leftover water in the basin below when needed. He was glad Rey had current use of the large tub they fashioned out of stone in the next room: one of the many projects that kept them busy when he wasn’t teaching her something new in the Force. Given, they certainly had used the Force to create much of it…but doing things like that was like fine-tuning to the powers within. The complicated endeavor or making a stone tub was a far cry from their simple activities the first few weeks she was here. How the times have changed.

How important she had become to him.

He had bonded with all his students...but she has something more. She is special.

He feels terrible thinking on how he could love one pupil over another…it’s much akin to loving one of your children over their sibling – or what he assumed it would be like.

Is it the heat talking? No, this is nothing sexual in his eyes. She’s not like a life-partner. But he can’t imagine life without her in it.

And that’s what worries him.

 

Snoke is still out there. Rey proved today that she has the power...the courage, to use what the former Jedi Order would say is forbidden for users of the Light.

The world was not so black and white. It may have been that kind of thinking that led to the downfall of the Order both then…and now. Luke became accepting of his Darker side when he confronted his Father all those years ago, but he still had a hard time managing it. He is sure that is part of what makes him vulnerable to Snoke.

When the time comes…if that monster gains control of him again…Rey can stop Snoke. He would be too distracted puppeteering Luke to defend himself against her might. The only unknown factor was Ben…he hopes that he will realize that he can still come back. Rey may still have to face Kylo Ren, yet.

And if it comes to a point where she must battle Luke – she will have the tools to defeat him.

The apprentice may not wish to do it…but she is able to. She will, for the sake of her friends.

The boys in her vision...Poe and Finn – will be well taken care of. He feels her love for Finn in particular. The stormtrooper overcame his submission to his masters, his fear...for her. What a brave Omega he is. Rey would do anything to protect him. It seemed even Poe was charming his way into the wayward soul's heart. Thank the Force, that the Omega had courage enough to save the Beta when he did. 

 

Poe Dameron.

He couldn't help but wonder how Poe would greet him now...

  

The Jedi Master wrung his wash cloth off in the basin below him, stepped out of the container, and moved it outside to pour it’s contents back into the land that it was destined for. Setting the empty basin to the side, he went to where they stored their clean clothing and patted his body down with a towel. When he felt dry enough, he dressed himself up in normal nightwear; it was nice to be able to be modestly garbed again.

Luke grabs a kettle, ladles water into it, and hangs it over the fire. The tired male then reaches into the cabinets to get a hidden batch of ground brown powder.

When he had spare time on his hands, which was often before Rey came into his life, he would ground up this special ingredient himself. He had very little of it and tended to save it for special occasions. Rey certainly deserved this treat tonight.

 

Luke hears a shuffle as the subject of his thoughts comes into the room; drying her hair roughly with a towel.

He turns to face her; she lifts up the cloth covering her head, clearly aware of how ridiculous her mane looked in doing so.

Crow’s feet appear at the side of his eyes – accompanying a wide smile.

Rey runs her fingers through her long brown locks to calm them to a less humorous state, puts her used clothing into their laundry pile, and makes her way over to her teacher.

“What is that you are making?”

Luke grabs two cups and shakes half of the package’s contents into them. “Something you haven’t tried before. I hope you are in the mood for a beverage before bed?”

“I’m always in the mood for food…err, drink.”

They share a chuckle. “Alright, take this cup to the fireplace with me, will you?” Luke asks.

He walks over to the hearth and grabs the, now-hot, kettle by the handle. Rey isn’t too far behind. Knowing the routine, she holds her cup close to the kettle spout.

Luke pours the hot water over the powdery contents; the cascading liquid mixing the drink well to where it needs to be.

"Thank you, Master. How do you feel?" Rey goes down to sit by the warm fireplace.

He pours a cup for himself and sets the kettle back down. "Much better, Rey. Thank you." He sits across her, settling the cup in his lap. "Thank you so much." He states with what seems like even more sincerity in his voice, if that was possible. 

"Think nothing of it."

“I think the world of it.” Luke’s eyes soften as he turns to face her, his tone changing. “I know I haven’t been very open with you since you have arrived here.”

Rey shakes her head, placing her hot cup to the side. “No…no, it’s completely understandable, Master.”

“Is it? What did they tell you brought me here?”

“Well…” Rey, hesitates, hoping that what she says next won’t despair Luke. “Han..said you came here after one of your students, who I am assuming is Kylo Ren, betrayed you, and murdered the rest of his pupils. Then…you went looking for the First Jedi Temple.” She gets to the heart of why she thought his actions true. “If I was betrayed like that…I don’t know what I would do…”

Luke looked sadly at Rey. His clear blue gaze appearing more tired and distant than before, as if the light had left them.

“That is…part of it. You deserve to hear the rest.”

The young woman tensed up; the world standing still as she awaited his next words.

“Kylo Ren…Ben…is being guided by a creature named Snoke. I don’t know if that’s it’s real name but…it had Ben attack the Academy with a group of Dark-Siders calling themselves the Knights of Ren. I had been away at the time and they took the chance to murder most of my students where they slept. When I found Ben, in a rage, I killed all of the Knights present…I nearly destroyed him, as well.” Luke stared more intensely into Rey’s brown eyes.

“Then Snoke appeared to me. He claims to want me as a weapon…as a mate. He wants to bring about a generation of Force-users that would be under his command. I tried to strike him down, but…I failed.”

She speaks, eager to know, “How did he defeat you, Master?”

“He didn’t…he controlled me. He had ensnared my soul and when he gave the word, I would do anything he wanted.”

Rey can’t contain the questions in light of this new revelation. “What?!? I don’t understand…is that a Darkside ability? Is he stronger than you? How far can this power reach??”

Luke sighs, readying his answers to her queries, “He hasn't been able to influence me out here...at least, not yet. I don’t know how he did it…but I think he preys on the Darkness in someone’s heart. Particularly, if you have no real control of it, like I did at that time. I can’t attest to whether or not Snoke is stronger in the Force than I but I do know that he had to use all of his power to contain me. It left him weak and led to his downfall as Han came to my rescue.”

Her eyes widen, a whisper of betrayal blooming in her heart. “B-but, you have been teaching me –“

Luke quickly interrupted, “Yes. I have been teaching you to control that side of the Force. Though many would deny it…everyone has some Darkness within them. The Force would not be what it is if not for the Dark Side's existence. Rey, I know you have it in you to master the Dark and the Light. …Perhaps if you do you won’t be put in the same position as I was. You may be able to fight back against him.”

Rey looked to her cooling brown beverage. “…I don’t want to end up like Kylo Ren.”

“You are not Ben. Ben has his own demons to face…and you may have to confront him because of that.”

She then directs her gaze to the fire, subconsciously avoiding her Master…Luke could see the full weight of what he was requesting of her dawning upon her thoughts. “Is he being controlled by Snoke?”

“Not in the way I was…he is being manipulated. Snoke has filled his head with lies.”

“Then…he can be brought to our side?”

“Yes, Rey. I know it’s hard for you to see…but there is good in him.”

“…When I was  _tortured_  by that fiend I only saw that he and his master wanted one thing. You.” The scavenger clenches her fists and closes her eyes; her expression filling with anguish. “What  _about_  you, Luke? If Snoke seizes you…will I have to fight you too?”

He nods regretfully. “Not if I can avoid it…but…it’s part of why I’ve been training you like this, Rey.”

She nearly draws blood from how deeply her nails dig into her palms. “I-I can’t…”

“Please forgive me…I know this is a heavy burden to bear. You don’t deserve this.”

Tears start to flow down her closed eyes; her voice starting to waiver, “And you never deserved any of your suffering – I won’t put you in more pain, Luke!”

He continues on, “If you don’t stop me, I could destroy everything. Think of Finn. Leia. Poe.”

Rey leaned her head down and started to tremble. The old man seemed to shrink into himself as he gingerly said, “I’m sorry, my Child.”

She then slowly crawled forward and put her arms around Luke; burying her head close to his neck. Rey softly sobs into him.

Luke leans into her, holding her close as silent tears fell from his eyes. He hated himself for the hardship he had thrust upon this innocent youth.

They sat there taking comfort in their embrace, as the rain continued outside.

 

 

*****

 

 

Rey's head was swimming with grief and questions. The burden of truth and foreboding weighing heavy on her mind as she trembled against the one she was on the road to execute. 

There must be another way...Luke must believe so too or he would have given up long ago and done something else to ensure that he would not end up in the wrong hands...

Many people assumed he had given up. When she found out the Myth was real she could not fathom that a person like that would just leave it all behind to rot. 

Now it was all made clear. He never gave up...he was out searching. 

She knew that he thinks he found an answer in her, but she refuses to let the solution be so simple. She was not worthy of such a role nor he deserving of that tragic destiny.

There must be another way for she had been searching too and she refused to lose what she has found.

 

 

*****

 

 

Rey had quieted. She sat back and wiped the streaks from her face; regarding Luke with new resolve.

“We won’t let that happen. We will stop him."

Luke rubbed his face with his cloak and curiously looked up at her.

“Together, we will find a way.”

The Jedi smiled tiredly, “I hope so, Rey.”

She nods, determined, then grabs the slightly warm cup by her side. “Now…let’s see what this drink is all about.”

Luke straightened up slightly, admiring her uplifting spirit.

Rey peers into the cup and gives it a sniff, "What is this anyway, Master? A different kind of tea?"

He lets out a smile, "No, this is something special. It's called hot chocolate."

"Well, it smells nice. Thank you!" She takes a sip; Luke hesitates to drink his as he nervously waits in anticipation of her reaction. Not that she has ever disliked anything he has made for her...or shown it outwardly, at least.

 

Her eyes widen as she sips it. "Wow! This is...simply wonderful!"

Luke grins, "I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite beverage."

"I can see why!" She ecstatically downs more.

He can tell her cup won’t last long. "I think, it's an excellent time to finish off my cocoa stash, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled and happily drank his own. 

"So you have been hiding this from me, huh?” She playfully states, “Does it grow here on the island?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It can only be retrieved off-world."

"Oh...well, when Chewy and Artoo return we should add more to our supply request!"

Luke chuckled. Thinking about the many vulgar curses the little Droid would throw his way at the addition of another item - especially one as frivolous as that. He would never hear an end to it. No, he wouldn't make Artoo get cocoa.

This island is…was important to Luke. He had learnt much here. The Force brought him to the First Jedi Temple…and brought her to him. However, there was only so much that could be done here. She deserved to go back and strengthen her bonds with the people she loved.

They had both spent enough time away from them all.

 

He looks at her with a sly confident smirk. "I think I can get more myself." He can see her mulling the words in her head for a moment. Then her eyes widen in revelation and uncertainly. 

"Y-you mean???"

"Yes, Rey. You're ready...we’re ready." 

She opened her mouth in a gaping smile. It charmed him to the bone. 

 

"It's time we leave."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited to see Rey's interactions with Luke in the films proper. Needless to say, I have high expectations. 
> 
> To explain an idea brought up in this fic – the notion of Snoke wanting grey force users is from the TFA Visual Dictionary (pg. 24) when it talks about how, “The Supreme Leader believes Ren to be the ideal embodiment of the Force, a focal point of both Light and Dark side ability”. It’s a vague statement that can be taken any number of ways (or completely disregarded in the next installments), though in general, the idea of the following films not strictly focusing on Light vs Dark fills me with glee. You go get 'em Rian Johnson. Let the workings of the Force surprise me again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your time and have a nice day for me, eh?


End file.
